


First Time For Everything

by lemonflavoredlimes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armin is a bottom, Armin likes pegging a lot, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, F/M, Light Bondage, Mistress, NSFW, Other, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Submissive Armin Arlert, blowjob, literally just pegging, mistress kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonflavoredlimes/pseuds/lemonflavoredlimes
Summary: You've finally convinced your boyfriend Armin to try pegging! Hooray! Have fun!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Armin x Reader, Armin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> We've all seen that picture of Armin being pinned down. We all think it's hot. We all want to peg Armin. So, I wrote a story for you to do just that!

It had taken some convincing, but you had finally gotten Armin to agree to try pegging.

There wasn’t much pushback from him, which you found a bit surprising. The main problem he had was his worry that you would be too rough. After affirming his safe words, he felt comfortable enough to give it a go.

You started slow, beginning the evening with a passionate make out session. Your hands trailed up and down his thighs, squeezing them every now and then. Each squeeze earned a delighted gasp from Armin’s mouth, an adorable sound that you swallowed eagerly.

Your hands stopped teasing his thighs to move up and begin unbuttoning his shirt. He let you work, moving his hands to his sides so you could remove his shirt easier. You pushed the white fabric off of his shoulders, his toned and muscular frame coming into view. You bit your lip as your fingers caressed his definition.

“You’re so cute,” you whispered.

Armin’s response to the praise was immediate: a cute whimper leaving his throat. He loved the way you made him feel so loved. Perhaps that’s why he agreed to let you peg him.

You leaned down and placed kisses across his chest. Your thumbs rubbed circular motions on his erect nipples, causing him to squirm. His adorable moans got even louder when you replaced one of your thumbs with your mouth, teasing his nipple with your tongue.

He moaned your name, though you were quick to shut him up.

“It’s Mistress tonight,” you scolded.

He nodded frantically and apologetically. You smirked, his submission as adorable as always. Your mouth returned to his chest, alternating between teasing his nipple and leaving hickies on his pale skin.

He was becoming putty in your hands. Quite literally, in fact. Your hand had traveled down between his legs, rubbing his clothed erection. You could feel him squirming beneath you, desperate for more than you were giving him.

“Please,” he begged, breathless moans still leaving his mouth.

“Please what?”

He gulped and stared directly into your eyes. “Please, Mistress.”

Another smirk graced your lips and you leaned up to kiss him. Your tongue pushed into his mouth with no resistance, allowing you to taste him. He moaned into the kiss, feeling you press your hand harder against his crotch.

You pulled away, stretching a line of spit between your lips. When the thin thread snapped, you smiled at him.

“Good boy,” you praised. You didn’t miss the color that rushed to his cheeks.

With his top half naked, you got to work removing his pants. His belt came off first and you placed it close by. His pants followed suit - those you flung somewhere in the room, not caring where they landed.

You stopped when he was in just his boxers. The bulge in them was prominent. You had always admired his size.

Your index finger trailed across the tent slowly, Armin writhing beneath your touch. His eyes followed your finger intently, wishing he would see it dip below his waistband. He whined when you retracted your hand, prompting you to smile.

“Aw, is my darling getting a little desperate?” You cooed.

Armin nodded frantically. He wasn’t ashamed in the slightest of how needy he was acting. He knew you were aware of the effect you had on him, there was no point in trying to hide it.

You lowered your face between his legs, mouthing at his clothed erection. He instantly began whining and squirming, laying down on the bed. You placed your hands on his thighs to hold him in place while your mouth ghosted over him.

“More, Mistress,” Armin begged.

Who were you to deny such an adorable request?

You hooked your thumbs into his briefs and pulled them down with ease. His hardened member sprung free, slapping against his stomach. You bit your lip slightly at the sight. He was very impressive.

Before you attached your lips to his now exposed erection, you stopped yourself.

“Wait here,” you commanded.

Armin obeyed, watching you intently as you moved to the closet. You opened it and knelt down, removing a shoebox that rested on the floor. You opened the box, eyes landing on the sex toys inside. You grabbed a bottle of lube and the brand new strap-on you had purchased for tonight. When you returned to the bed, you placed the strap-on off to the side. You heard Armin gulp and followed his gaze to the toy.

“Don’t worry, darling,” you comforted, “I would never hurt you.”

Armin nodded, still a bit nervous. You sensed the apprehension in his expression and kissed his forehead.

“I’ll prep you first. I promise, you’ll be alright.”

Armin nodded again, your words putting him at ease.

You placed another kiss to his lips before beginning your descent. You kissed down his body, trailing your lips down his neck, then chest, then stomach. Finally, your lips kissed the pink head of his erection.

Armin instantly moaned, incredibly sensitive and ready to be touched. Your hand wrapped around his shaft, pumping it up and down. Your lips wrapped around the head, tongue teasing his most sensitive spots.

“Ah, Mistress,” Armin moaned.

His adorable voice encouraged you to continue. Your mouth ventured lower on his erection, taking more of him into your mouth. Armin moaned beneath you, his muscles tensing in pleasure.

While you worked him in your mouth, you grabbed the bottle of lube. You squirted some onto your fingers, spreading the substance around. Your other hand gripped Armin’s hips, gently raising them off of the mattress. He didn’t protest, too preoccupied with your mouth to notice.

Your hand traveled beneath him, your fingers gently grazing his hole. He jolted, mostly from the chill of the lube on your fingers. You swirled your fingers around the rim, coating his entrance with lube.

Once he was properly coated, you allowed your finger to enter his ass. Armin yelped, his hips thrusting upwards instinctively. His dick pushed into your throat and you choked slightly, though you didn’t mind too much.

Your finger never left him, still carefully massaging his insides. Armin found that the feeling was foreign, strange, but not unpleasant. True to your word, you were being very careful with your preparations.

After a while, you slipped a second finger into him. Armin groaned and arched his back. He was very grateful that you were still pleasuring him with your mouth. It helped distract him from the subtle pain that came along with stretching him out.

Your fingers felt dry, so you pulled them out. The whine that left Armin’s mouth was utterly adorable, and you were very glad that he seemed to be enjoying this. You pulled your mouth off of him to shower him with praise.

“You’re doing so well,” you told him.

His face instantly got hotter, his cheeks turning bright red in color. His eyes watched you squirt more lube into your hand and he mentally prepared himself for more.

“Color?” You asked him.

Armin’s safe word system was simple; green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop. Both of you established a rule to check in with each other often, asking for a color.

“Green,” Armin replied.

You nodded, gesturing with your head for him to raise his hips again. He did so, allowing your hand to return beneath him. You slipped your two fingers back into him, beginning to work him again in the same way you had been. He moaned softly, enjoying your ministrations.

After a while, you slipped in another finger. His back arched again and you watched his eyes screw shut. You did your best to distract him by putting your mouth back on his dick. He seemed grateful for your actions, loving the feeling of being worked from both ends.

You focused on pleasing him with your mouth for now, not sure he’d be able to handle another finger just yet. You bobbed your head up and down, tongue pressed firmly to the side of his dick. He was moaning loudly, overwhelmed by pleasure.

His dick twitched in your mouth and you could tell he was close. You sped up the bobbing of your head and the pumping of your fingers. Without warning, he came in your mouth. You used the opportunity of him being distracted by his orgasm to slip one more finger inside. He barely felt your finger enter as he emptied his load down your throat.

You swallowed it gratefully, pulling off of him with a smile. He was panting beneath you, still hard and sensitive. Your fingers continued to play with his ass, which earned very delighted groans from his mouth.

“How was that?” You asked him.

He only nodded in reply, a pleasured grin on his face. After giving him ample time to recover, you retracted your fingers from his hole, leaving him feeling rather empty.

“Why did you stop?” He asked.

Armin propped himself up on his elbows just in time to watch you disrobe. You peeled your clothes off in front of him, rendering him speechless. You didn’t miss the way his dick twitched as he watched, obviously eager for more of your attention.

You picked up the strap-on, fastening it around your waist. Armin watched with wide eyes, bewildered and amazed by the contraption between your legs.

“Turn around,” you commanded.

He obeyed without protest, flipping himself over onto all fours. He heard your footsteps as you approached the bed again. Full of anticipation, he held his breath, listening to you squirt more lube into your hand.

You spread it over the strap-on, making sure there was still some left on your hand. Your fingers returned to his ass, sliding in circles over the rim to get him prepared. He shivered at your touch, enjoying every second.

Your fingers slipped back inside, loosening him up one more time to make sure he was prepared. You pumped and curled your fingers, listening to his delighted moans. When you pulled them out, he nearly whined, until he felt the blunt head of the strap-on prodding at his entrance.

“Are you ready?” You asked.

He nodded, but that wasn’t enough.

“Verbal answer. Yes or no?”

Armin continued to nod, whining out a “yes”.

“Deep breath,” you instructed.

After listening to him breathe in, you slowly pushed inside. He didn’t hold his breath very long, letting it out with a loud groan. You pushed the strap-on halfway inside before stopping.

“Color?”

“Yellow,” Armin breathed out. He was panting and groaning, obviously in pain.

You bent over him, placing reassuring and soft kisses to his back. His fists gripped the sheets tightly, the fabric bunching in his hands. After a while, his breathing returned to normal and he allowed himself to relax a bit.

“Green,” he said.

You continued kissing him softly as you pushed in deeper. His breath caught in his throat and he groaned at the stretch. You finally bottomed out after what felt like forever to Armin. Truth be told, it was only a few seconds. You stayed still to give him time to adjust before you even considered moving.

While you waited for him to give you the go ahead, your hands reached around his front to tease his nipples. You pinched and flicked them, hoping it would distract him at least somewhat.

Your plan worked, surprisingly, and Armin was ready for you to move much sooner than you had anticipated. He mumbled a quick “green” before you began shallowly thrusting in and out.

It was strange at first, much like the fingers had been. And again, like the fingers, Armin found he quite enjoyed it. You were gentle and careful with him like he knew you would be, only speeding up when you were sure he was okay.

Armin arched his back to take your new appendage in deeper. He loved the way it felt inside of him, hitting parts he didn’t even know he had. In fact, Armin enjoyed it so much that he was upset you two hadn’t tried this sooner.

“Harder,” Armin whined, bored of the pace you had set.

Though he didn’t use your title, you obliged and sped up anyway. Your hands found their way to his hips, gripping onto them for stability. You were surprised when you felt Armin pushing his hips back to meet your every thrust, a clear indication of his pleasure.

“Is my good boy enjoying this?” You asked.

“Yes, oh yes, Mistress,” Armin moaned.

He was so cute like this: weak and squirming beneath you. His body was shaking with overwhelming pleasure, his arms giving out as he fell onto his chest.

His ass remained in the air, taking the strap-on in as deep as he could. You smirked and gripped his wrists, pulling his arms behind his back.

You grabbed the belt you had taken off of him earlier and wrapped it around his wrists. Before you fastened it, you made sure to check in with him.

“Color if I tie you up?” You asked.

“G-Green,” he moaned, “green, green, green!”

You smirked and bound his wrists together. You held onto his arms, pinning them down against his back. He was rendered completely helpless now, and he liked it more than he wanted to admit.

“I-I’m…” he stuttered out, trying to warn you he was close.

You smirked, picking up your pace. Armin cried out in pleasure, a long, loud moan leaving his lips. You craned your neck to look at him. There was something so euphoric about the erotic expression on his face. His eyes rolling backwards, his bottom lip between his teeth. He was trying his best to hold it in, but you knew he was going to cave any minute now.

“Go ahead, baby,” you coaxed, “cum like the good boy you are.”

Armin let go of his orgasm, his cum spraying across the sheets beneath him. The moan he let out was animalistic, almost. You thought the sound was incredibly cute.

You continued thrusting into him to help him come down from his high. You pulled out shortly after, removing the strap-on and freeing his arms. You knelt beside the bed, looking into his eyes. The blissful expression on his face was absolutely adorable.

“Did you like that?” You asked, though the answer was obvious.

“Yes,” he moaned, his ass still up in the air.

You caressed his cheek, brushing the loose strands of hair back into place. You kissed his forehead before helping him get up, his arm wrapped around your shoulder.

To end the night, you guided him to the bathroom where you planned to prepare a bath for the two of you. As he limped down the hallway with you beside him, he turned to you and smiled.

“We have _got_ to do that again!"


End file.
